memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets
List of unnamed planets in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Andorian gas giant ]] This large gas giant is a planet in the Andorian system. The moon Andoria, which serves as homeworld of the Andorians, orbits this planet. ( ) Arkonian planet This blue gas giant planet lies in a system annexed by the Arkonians. It was visited by the Enterprise NX-01 in 2152. It has sixty-two moons, at least some of which are partially habitable. Some of the moons' atmospheres were rich in selenium isotopes, which affected the sensor systems of the time. Commander Tucker's shuttlepod crash-landed on one of the moons when an Arkonian patrol ship fired on him. ( ) Baran's hide-out After a short battle with the in orbit of Calder II, mercenary Arctus Baran made a stopover at this planet to repair his ship. ( ) Binary System planet This uninhabited planet was more then 100 light years from Earth and more then 20 light years from the Takret system. It teemed with all sorts of plant and animal life. Its southern continent featured a gorge five times deeper then the Grand Canyon. Due to its binary suns it experienced night only four days a month. The crew of the Enterprise NX-01 was planning to explore the planet in 2152 when instead they were forced to take shelter in its orbit from a class five neutronic wave front. ( ) Blue Planet in Klingon space This planet, with at least three moons, was part of a system located inside Klingon space. In May 2154, a Bird-of-Prey hijacked by Augments dropped the denobulan ship Barzai into its upper atmosphere. It became trapped between two thermal layers, forcing to halt the persuit of the Bird-of-Prey to rescue the ship and its pilot. ( ) Dark matter nebula planet In 2374, Captain Benjamin Sisko and his crew crashlanded a Jem'Hadar attack ship on this planet. ( ) Deuterium mining colony )]] A planet with a colony of members of Tessic's species that mined deuterium, a Klingon ship stole from them on a seasonly basis until the Enterprise NX-01 intervened and taught them to defend themselves. ( ) Diamagnetic storm planet The Enterprise NX-01 surveyed a planet containing ruins of an extinct humanoid species in 2152. The ruins consisted of several underground chambers, some of them 4000 years old. The planet experienced intense diamagnetic storms from time to time. ( ) Dominion planet Damar and his Cardassian Rebellion sabotaged a Jem'Hadar attack ship that exploded while leaving orbit of this planet. ( ) Enterprise library computer planets A number of planets, not further commented upon, were displayed on screens aboard the . ( ) File:Planet_library_computer.jpg File:Planetary system library computer 1.jpg Gas giant In 2151, the Enterprise NX-01 visited this gas giant planet and found a disabled Klingon ''Raptor''-class ship slowly descending through the layers of the gas giant planet's atmosphere. The crew managed to save the ship just before it buckled under the stress of the extreme pressure of the planet's atmosphere. ( ) Hatchery planet Uninhabited planet where in 2154 the crew of the Enterprise NX-01 found a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship located on the surface. ( ) Iron-silica planet An iron-silica composition planet was visited by the in 2267. This planet had an oxygen-hydrogen atmosphere. This uninhabited planet was arid. According to Lazarus, this planet was the homeworld for his species. ( ) Jaradan sector planet In 2364 a historic rendezvous between the and the Jarada was held in orbit of this Jaradan sector planet. ( Kantare planet )]] In 2151, a trader gave Enterprise NX-01 the coordinates of a planet that had an abandoned ship for spare parts, but warned that the ship was haunted. Upon arriving at the unnamed planet, they discovered it was not haunted, but was in fact a ship of holograms (and two living people), that the Kantare supply ship had crashed on, about half way between Kantare and their colony on Kotara Barath. It had at least one moon. ( ) Kelvan colony This unnamed Class M planet was the site of the death of Yeoman Leslie Thompson, while with a landing party in 2268. The planet was not too far from the edge of our galaxy, being "within an hour" of the outer barrier - at Warp 11. In 2268 the planet had a small population of stranded beings from the Andromeda Galaxy. Their multi-generational ship had taken only three Earth centuries to cross over from their endangered homeworld Kelva, but could not come through our galaxy's energy barrier intact. The survivors, who had been born in transit and known no other environment, were forced to abandon ship and take shelter here. The Kelvans took Human form in anticipation of appropriating the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. But they were not yet human enough to feel comfortable in a Class M planet. Rojan called it "this accursed planet" and his lieutenant Hanar said it was "an undisciplined environment." On the other hand, Kelinda did find one of the planet's flowers to be like a Kelvan crystal seen in the record banks of their lost intergalactic ship. ( ) Class L planet (2153) In March 2153, Skalaar and Jonathan Archer set down on this planet to escape Kago-Darr and conduct repairs to Skalaar's Tellarite shuttle. The planet was located less than six light years from Klingon space. ( ) Class L planet (2373) In 2373, Odo and Quark crash landed on this planet. ( ) Class L planet in Rutharian sector The crashed on this Beta Quadrant L-class planet in the Rutharian sector in 2371, when it was returning from its long-term exploratory mission. ( ) Lore's planet In 2369, Lore and his rogue Borg utilized a base on the surface of this planet. ( ) Loque'eque system planets system of origin]] The Delphic Expanse system containing the Loque'eque homeworld also contained several other planets ( ) Magnesite planet In December of 2154, Enterprise encountered an Orion trader called Harrad-Sar. He invited an away team from Enterprise to beam aboard his ship, where he told Captain Jonathan Archer of a planet rich in magnesite that his vessel had detected. His ship was incapable of removing the magnesite from beneath the planet's surface, so he requested the help of Enterprise. When the starship proceeded to the planet, it was attacked by an Orion ship. Although Harrad-Sar's claim held true – the planet did contain large quantities of magnesite – he later attacked Enterprise and revealed that his plan had always been to disable the starship. ( ) Maquis planet In 2370, Gul Dukat was held captive and tortured on this planet by the Maquis. The Cardassian was later rescued by Commander Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Mericor system planet On stardate 45587.9, the [[USS Denver|USS Denver]] was hit by a Cardassian gravitic mine while transporting over 500 colonists. the ship then crash landed on one of the planets in the Mericor system after it hit the mine. The later responded to the disaster and provided medical assistance to the survivors. ( ) Ocean planet system After escaping from a Retellian freighter in 2151, Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker and the Kriosian First Monarch Kaitaama set course for a system containing several planets and moons. Only one of the planets turned out to have an atmosphere. It was mostly covered by water, but there was a chain of swampy islands near the equator. ( ) Pelagic planet This planet was the location of an Earth colony in the mid-23rd century. This world was populated by sea ranchers. Ruth Bonaventure was from this planet. ( ) Planet in USS John F. Kennedy orders In 2364, the received orders from Starfleet operational support services, detailing its patrol duties. These orders were accompanied by several maps and a graphic of a planet. ) , and may or may not be intended to be the same planet.}} Planets in USS Albert Einstein orders In 2364, the received orders from Starfleet operational support services, detailing its patrol duties. These orders were accompanied a graphic of a planetary system. ( ) Planet within Delphic Expanse anomaly field In an expanding field of Delphic Expanse anomalies, T'Pol located a planet that had once been inhabited, but now had not a single life form due to being engulfed in the field some time before December 2153. Its location was within a few hundred million kilometers of a point equidistant to five of the Delphic Expanse spheres. ( ) Planet (2267) This planet was selected by the Metrons for the resolution of a dispute between the Federation and the Gorn. The planet had a suitable atmosphere for both combatants. The planet's surface was populated by scrub bushes, rocks, and mineral deposits. ( ) Planet (2368) .]] After helping treat survivors of the [[USS Denver|USS Denver]] and performing an operation on Lieutenant Worf, Doctor Toby Russell was dropped off at this planet by the in 2368. ( ) Planet (2374) .]] The crew of the briefly orbited this planet in order to look for survivors of the including Captain Benjamin Sisko and Gul Dukat. Both were not located on this planet, however. ( ) Pre-warp society planet This planet is home to a pre-warp society with factions in a cold war state. In 2152 the Enterprise NX-01 visited the planet. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed were briefly held prisoner here after the authorities discovered a lost communicator and mistook them for enemy infiltrators. The beverage Allakas malt originates from this planet. ( ) psychotronic stability examination planet This planet or planet-like object was part of Starfleet's psychotronic stability examination. ( ) Organian observation planet This uninhabited class M planet had been under observation by Organians for ten millenia. A deadly Silicon-based virus was present on the planet, and the Organians used visitors reaction to the infection as a litmus test to see if visiting species had enough rational inteligence to be ready for First Contact. Among the visitors to the planet who had been infected with the virus were Cardassian and Klingon crews. The Klingons had visited several years before 2154, and had been killed by their own commander in a shuttlecraft, the remains of which still orbited the planet. In 2154, the Starfleet vessel Enterprise surveyed the planet. They sent four landing parties to the surface, the last of which got infected with the virus. Enterprise left a Warning beacon in orbit, in order to prevent further infections. ( ) Ringed gas giant A system just outside the border of the Klingon Empire had at least five planets, the fifth of which was a ringed gas giant that was the site of a confrontation between the Earth ship Enterprise and the Klingon battle cruiser in 2152. the planet featured rings with a typical composition of methane ice, isolytic plasma and diamagnetic dust. ( ) Romulan minefield-planet ]] In 2152, the planned to explore an uncharted Minshara class planet. It was uninhabited and its most notable geological feature was a chain of volcanoes spanning an entire hemisphere. After the ship was hit by a mine and two Romulan Birds-of-Prey decloaked, it became clear that the planet was claimed by the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Romulan planet In 2369, the Romulan Warbird beamed aboard several cargo crates from this planet. The crates contained vice-proconsul M'ret and two of his aides in stasis. ( ) Romulan system planets The innermost and the outermost planet in the Romulan system containing Romulus and Remus are unnamed. , however there is no canon reference to their names.}} ( ) Selcundi Drema planets This planet is one of the four uninhabited planets in the Selcundi Drema sector. It is not suitable for colonization due to severe geological activity and is expected end up like Drema V. Several planets were surveyed by the USS Enterprise-D in 2365. ( ) File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 2.jpg| File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 3.jpg| File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 4.jpg| File:Selcundi Drema sector planet 5.jpg| Silaran Prin's planet Silaran Prin lived on this planet near the Demilitarized Zone until his death in 2373. ( ) Sluggo's homeworld This planet was the homeworld of a species resembling the Earth slug and had an atmosphere that was rich in argon. In 2151, the planet was visited by an away team from the NX class Enterprise that included Ensign Hoshi Sato, who took one of the planet's slug-like inhabitants, which she named "Sluggo", with her when she returned to Enterprise. ( ) Sluggo's adoptive homeworld This planet had an argon-rich atmosphere. Ensign Sato and Denobulan Doctor Phlox from Enterprise visited the planet on May 6, 2151 and transplanted a slug-like creature there. ( ) Starbase 6 The class-M world where Starbase 6 is located. ( ) Starbase 11 The planet, with an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, where Starbase 11 was located. ( ) Starbase 12 The planet, located in the Gamma 400 planetary system, where Starbase 12 was located. ( ) Starbase 73 The class-M world where Starbase 73 is located. ( ) Starbase 179 The class-M world where Starbase 179 is located. ( ) Starbase 515 The class-M world where Starbase 515 is located. ( ) Starbase Montgomery The class-M world where Starbase Montgomery is located. ( ) Starfleet Briefing room planets The walls of a meeting room at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth featured a number of photographs or paintings depicting planets and sometimes their moons. ( ) Suliban gas giant In 2151, Enterprise encountered a class 7 gas giant while following the warp trail of a Suliban vessel. Under the cyclohexane layer of the planet's atmosphere was an unexpected layer of liquid phosphorus. The planet could be observed to have at least one moon A Suliban helix composed of many Suliban cell ships was located in the planet's atmosphere. Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer boarded the helix and used a magnetic device to separate the space station. ( ) Symbiotic lifeform homeworld The planet has a moon or a large neighboring planet. In early 2152, after Enterprise had been infected with a symbiotic lifeform, they were able to find the location of its homeworld with the help of the Kreetassans. Upon finding the planet, an away team went down to return the lifeform, and its severed tendril that Phlox examined, to the larger creature that took up much of the planet. ( ) System with shifted orbits This system contained at least three planets. One of them was detected to have undergone an orbital shift by Starfleet, taking it between two gas giants. The gas giants influence was expected to superheat the core of the third planet, covering the planet with erupting volcanos in no time. Enterprise was ordered by admiral Forrest to study it. While the planet initially appeared lifeless, the seismic activity unearthed subterranean microbes. ( ) Terra Nova system planets This system, located less then 20 light years from Earth, contained Terra Nova and several other, unnamed, planets. ( ) Trellium mining planet The trellium mining planet was located about a six-week journey inside the Delphic Expanse. Trellium-D was mined there. The atmosphere of the planet was extremely polluted; many of the staff wore respirators and sustained survival on the surface was impossible. Members of thirty-one different species worked in the mines in some capacity. Enterprise visited this planet in September of 2153 because a freighter captain informed them that he had taken a Xindi there some time ago. Upon arrival, Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Tucker were forced to provide a half-liter of liquefied platinum to the foreman of the north mine to see the Xindi, a Primate named Kessick. It turned out to be a trap, however. The miners worked by capturing ships and forcing their crew to work as slaves. Enterprise was barely able to escape, but Kessick died in the attempt. ( ) Uninhabited planet Enterprise had been exploring this planet for three days in March 2153 when they were forced to recall their three surface science teams to pursue a bounty hunter who had captured their captain. They had also put down a number of crewmen on it for shore leave. Among the planet's most enjoyable regions were equatorial range, including a north summit with an inspiring view. In the north there was the Rykos shoreline, the southern tip of which was 227 km from the polar island chain. These islands featured a pyroclastic debris field, lava tubes, and the hydrothermal pools of Ren-gham. The planet also featured ravines. However, as Skalaar mentioned these things after learning Archer's name, it is possible he made these features up to earn Archer's trust and be able to kidnap him. The planet supported life, for example a species of marsupials whose saliva was a natural anti-coagulant. There was also an unusual microbe which was capable of inducing Pon farr in Vulcans. The microbe was also suspected of being more dangerous to Humans then to Vulcans or Denobulans ( ) Vintaak system gas giant In the mirror universe, the Vintaak system sported at least one planet, a ringed gas giant with several moons. It was located in Tholian space, and one moon contained a Tholian base. ( ) Volterra Nebula planets Two unnamed planets were located in the Volterra Nebula, a stellar nursery. In 2369, the visited this nebula for a three-week analysis. ( ) File:Volterra Nebula planet 1.jpg|A planet in the Nebula File:Volterra Nebula planet 2.jpg|A planet in the Nebula Vulcan monastery planet This planet, between the neighboring Vulcan and Andorian systems, was the site of the P'Jem monastery. A nearby ringed planet was visible in the sky of the planet. The planet was known to the Vulcans since at least the early 1st millennium BC. The construction there of P'Jem, later consecrated to the memory and teachings of Surak, predated the Time of Awakening by over twelve centuries. By the 22nd century the Vulcan High Command thought to capitalize on the planet's proximity to the Andorian homeworld by installing a massive long-range sensor array there. The ancient monastery provided cover for this spy station. Certain Andorian factions remained suspicious even after the peace treaty with the Vulcans. Imperial Guard commandos forcibly searched P'Jem twice before the successful 2151 raid led by Thy'lek Shran. Within a year the spy station and its ancient cover had been destroyed. ( ) The planet was, perhaps more importantly, the site of the first association of Andorians and Humans, in the persons of Shran and Jonathan Archer. Their grudging partnership was to play no small part in bringing about the UFP Charter ten years later. Xindi database planets Images of several planets appeared in a database captured by ''Enterprise''. ( ) it:Pianeti ignoti dei quadranti Alpha e Beta Unnamed Alpha